Rachel
by Castielific
Summary: Tout n'est pas aussi facile qu'il y parait. Missing-scene post-"Joy to the world" 5x11. House/Cuddy.


Auteur : Sganzy

Bêta : Vicodinaddict

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoilers : 5x06, 5x11, principalement.

Genre : Drame, House/Cuddy (plutôt Friendship, sauf si vous tenez à voir plus)

Résumé : Tout n'est pas aussi facile qu'il y paraît. Missing-scene suivant l'épisode 11 : « Joy to the world ».

N/A : Cette fic peut se mettre dans la lignée de « Let Me Know ». Elle s'y accorde pas mal et lui ressemble, dans un sens.

Pas ma fic préférée, je l'avoue. Mais ça a fait pleurer V. et elle a l'air d'avoir aimé, alors je poste, au cas où.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Il faut bien que vous compreniez nos chances dans cette affaire. Elles ne sont pas majoritaires. Les Doyles ont perdu leur fille il y a à peine deux jours, ils bénéficient d'un délai de deux mois pour réclamer l'adoption de leur petite-fille. Le père naturel est jeune. Assez jeune pour être indécis. Je ne pense pas qu'il posera problème. Je n'ai pas encore pu me renseigner sur ses parents, mais il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'ils représentent aussi un risque dans la procédure. Je vous apprécie Lisa, c'est pourquoi je préfère m'assurer que vous êtes pleinement consciente de la situation. Il est fort probable que ce bébé vous soit enlevé et je comprendrais totalement que vous préfériez vous retirer tant que tous les enjeux ne sont pas définitifs. »

L'avocate observa le visage que Lisa s'efforçait de garder inexpressif. Une minuscule main serrait son doigt, comme pour la supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, et elle en fut incapable. Elle serra sa main libre autour d'une des chevilles de l'enfant pour la rassurer, se rassurer. Ca irait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques heures plus tard, prostrée sur son canapé, Cuddy se répétait les mots de l'avocate. En rentrant, elle avait déposé le bébé dans son berceau pour la première fois. Elle avait observé cette enfant prendre la place qui avait été attribuée à Joy par son cœur.

Elle n'avait que peu connu Joy, ne l'avait tenu qu'une fois dans ses bras. Pourtant, un trou béant prenait la place de son cœur chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle. Sa fille. Joy avait été _sa_ fille. Elle avait observé cette enfant là, l'avait tenu contre elle, nourrit. Malgré tout, son cœur restait vide de la présence de l'autre bambin. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Cette réalisation avait été presque aussi douloureuse que l'absence de Joy. L'absence de joie. Elle aurait du être heureuse, elle avait un bébé à présent, son rêve se réalisait. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de tomber amoureuse d'un autre enfant qu'on lui enlèverait. Elle n'était pas sûre de survivre si on lui enlevait une nouvelle fois sa fille. Alors, son esprit restait bloqué sur la souffrance, le manque, la peur.

L'enfant pleurait, mais Lisa ne parvenait pas à trouver la force d'aller la consoler. Et si elle l'aimait ? Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cette constatation lui nouait l'estomac, lui donnait l'impression d'être une femme horrible. Mais elle ne _pouvait _pas s'occuper de ce bébé. Pas si on venait ensuite le lui enlever.

L'enfant continuait de crier, anonyme, à la recherche d'un mère qu'il n'avait plus. Plusieurs fois, Cuddy se leva, avança jusqu' à la chambre, mais ne trouvait plus la force d'y entrer. Ce n'était pas Joy. Ce bébé n'était personne pour elle. Elle ne serait jamais personne pour elle.

Assise sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux et le visage inondé de larmes, Lisa Cuddy se sentait la plus honteuse des femmes. Elle ne daignait pas être une mère. Elle aurait du mettre le bien-être du nouveau-né avant elle. C'était _ça_ une mère. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle serrait le combiné si fort entre ses mains que bientôt ses doigts tremblants commencèrent à s'engourdir. Ils composèrent le mauvais numéro sans son consentement. Elle sursauta quand, au lieu de la voix douce de son avocate qu'elle avait voulu appeler, une voix rocailleuse et familière lui répondit. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le souffle coupé.

Les cris redoublèrent dans la pièce d'à côté et elle devina que, même à l'autre bout de la ville, il devait les entendre.

« Cuddy ? »

Sa voix portait une consonance inquiète qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge asséchée par les pleurs. Seul un son entre grognement et gémissement lui échappa. Ca parut lui suffire.

« J'arrive », déclara-t-il après un long silence.

Envahie par un soulagement bien étrange, elle faillit se remettre à pleurer quand il raccrocha. Elle aurait du le craindre. Elle aurait du avoir peur de son jugement et de ces mots qu'il savait si bien choisir pour lui faire du mal. Pourtant, d'un seul coup, elle ne se sentait plus seule. Peu importait qu'il se montre odieux, elle le mériterait. Il avait eu raison depuis le début, elle était indigne d'être une mère…elle n'aurait pas du essayer de contrer la nature si justement faite en luttant pour le devenir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Bien trop vite lui parut-il. Elle n'avait pas bougé, assise dos au mur de la chambre qui aurait du contenir _son_ enfant. Il parut au bout du couloir et fit une pause en la voyant. Son instinct lui intimait de se lever, de le réprimander pour entrer sans frapper, de se comporter comme la femme qu'il connaissait, mais son instinct de battante s'était envolé en même temps que son instinct maternel semblait-il.

Il hésita un moment avant de boiter jusqu'à elle. Elle posa son front sur ses genoux et ignora le bout de sa canne quand il vint lui taper gentiment la hanche. Elle regrettait de l'avoir appelé et était tout à la fois rassurée qu'il soit là. Elle pria pourtant pour qu'il s'en aille, pour pouvoir garder un semblant de dignité. Quand elle releva la tête, il n'était plus face à elle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle était restée prostrée, cachée ainsi, mais les pleurs avaient également cessé. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la chambre, mais la porte avait été fermée.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement et elle sursauta. Avant même de le remarquer, elle était debout, alerte, dans la chambre du bébé et constatait que ce n'était que House qui avait renversé un carton. Elle ouvrit la bouche en remarquant l'état de la chambre, honteuse. Mis à part le berceau qui trônait au fond de la pièce, tout était encore emballé. Les cartons que sa sœur lui avaient envoyé, pleins d'anciens vêtements de ses nièces et de produits nécessaires à un bambin étaient intacts, empilés dans un recoin de la pièce. La base de la table à langer était encore recouverte de son plastique et elle devinait que House devait en avoir libérer le haut pour y poser le bébé.

Un trou sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds quand Cuddy réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait…ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Outrée, elle posa les yeux sur son ami. Il était debout au centre de la pièce et la jaugeait du regard, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Il se balança légèrement avec un air un peu penaud et rajusta l'enfant sur son bras gauche, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne de son bras droit. Cuddy baissa les yeux vers le bébé et sentit ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau.

Une sucette dans la bouche, elle l'observait avec une innocence qui ne fit que culpabiliser d'avantage la jeune femme. Elle portait une des grenouillères de sa nièce que House avait du prendre dans le carton qu'il avait renversé. Ses quelques cheveux blonds étaient dressés sur sa tête, attirés par l'électricité statique de la veste en cuir de l'homme. Elle paraissait minuscule dans les bras de House, si fragile….C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu.

L'idée de ce qu'elle avait fait restait omniprésente, pesante dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit le regard de House percer sa peau et le croisa avec gêne, impuissante devant le jugement qu'il lui réservait. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une sincère affection et elle se mordit la lèvre pour couper court au sanglot qui serrait sa poitrine.

« Je vais la perdre », dit-elle simplement la voix tremblante.

Ce fut House qui détourna le regard, le posant sur l'enfant au creux de son bras.

« Faites vos valises, je vous couvrirais », déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Malgré elle, Cuddy se mit à rire. Quelque part, elle savait que si elle le lui demandait, il le ferait et cette constatation seule suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur. Il lui sourit légèrement et elle trouva là la force qui lui avait manqué. Elle s'approcha avec prudence et posa une main sur le ventre du bébé. Elle l'observa un long moment, son cœur se gonflant au fil des secondes et dut se forcer à détourner le regard. Elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'homme et se rehaussa sur la pointe des pieds. Il grimaça quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue piquante.

« Merci », chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se laissa retomber sur ses talons, attendant une réponse, quelle qu'elle fut. Il plaqua le bébé contre elle et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de l'attraper avant qu'il ne le lâche.

« Ca a besoin d'un biberon et moi de pisser ».

Il disparut avec un empressement feint et elle resta figée une minute, l'enfant serrée contre son cœur. Elle finit par céder et poser les yeux sur le bébé quand il lui donna un léger coup de poing au menton, comme pour attirer son attention. Cuddy l'observa. Les yeux de la petite fille capturèrent son regard et ne semblèrent plus vouloir le lâcher. Malgré elle, Lisa sentit le trou dans sa poitrine se remplir peu à peu d'affection. Elle aurait voulu lutter, mais la certitude qu'elle allait souffrir ne fut rien en comparaison de son désir d'être là pour cette enfant. Elles étaient pareilles : seules et désespérées de trouver une famille et quelque part dans les pensées troublées de Lisa, le mot « destin » commençait à prendre toute la place. Peut-être ne resteraient-elles pas ensemble pour toujours, peut-être ne seraient-elles jamais mère et fille, mais pour le moment elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Elle était l'élément manquant à la vie de l'autre et Cuddy réalisa qu'elle était prête à sacrifier quelques larmes pour vivre son rêve, même temporairement. Lisa inspira profondément et souffla ses peurs au loin. Elle avait tant argumenté contre House pour prouver que l'amour était inconditionnel, il était maintenant tant de le prouver, d'aimer et de s'occuper de ce bébé. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

Comme pour le confirmer, l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

S'avançant vers la cuisine, Cuddy commença à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait offrir au bébé. Plus que son amour et qu'un foyer, il était une chose éternelle qu'elle pourrait lui donner, une trace qu'elle pouvait laisser en elle : un nom.

Elle avait fait une liste pour Joy, cherchant désespérément un nom auquel elle resterait attachée toute sa vie. La joie qu'elle ressentait à l'époque l'avait fait choisir « Joy » en toute logique. Cependant aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie qu'elle ressentait et, même si Becca n'avait pas appelé le bébé ainsi, Joy avait pris une identité toute différente dans son esprit. Cette enfant-ci était teintée d'incertitude plus que d'achèvement.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait et nourrissait celle qu'elle n'osait pas encore appeler sa fille, un nom s'imposa à l'esprit de Cuddy. Elle le prononça plusieurs fois tout bas, en testant la sonorité sur sa langue, essayant d'associer ce nom au visage rose du bambin.

« Rachel », dit-elle finalement, un peu plus fort.

« C'est…juif* », jugea une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle sourit de plus belle quand House se laissa tomber en travers du canapé en face d'elle. Cette scène aurait du être exclusivement la sienne, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

« Ca lui va bien », décréta Cuddy.

House leva le menton comme pour observer le bébé de plus haut, bien qu'il fut bien trop loin pour que sa position influence sa vue. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, s'étalant de tout son long sur son canapé qui semblait soudain trop petit.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? », demanda-t-il un peu plus tard.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et elle devinait qu'il demandait à contrecœur, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Elle passa un doigt sur la joue chaude de Rachel qui ne réagit pas, endormie, la tétine encore au bord des lèvres.

« Je vais…être là pour elle. »

House ne répondit pas tout de suite, si bien qu'elle en vint à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi à son tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il gigota, tapa l'accoudoir derrière lui et se tourna vers elle en soupirant. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils plongèrent immédiatement dans les siens.

« Vous auriez un oreiller ? »

Cuddy sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle ferma les yeux une seconde, envahie par une vague de tendresse pour l'homme qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal. Quelque part, minuit sonnait et son destin venait d'être celé. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'elle décide, il serait là pour elle.

FIN.

*Issu de l'hébreu rach'el, la brebis.Ce prénom biblique fut, pendant longtemps, exclusivement juif. La Rachel de la Bible était la fille de Laban, oncle de Jacob. Ce dernier tomba amoureux d'elle et accepta de travailler sept ans chez Laban pour la mériter. Mais au bout de ce délai, son oncle trahit sa parole et lui donna pour femme sa fille aînée, Léa. Jacob dut travailler encore sept années pour obtenir enfin la main de Rachel. Cette seconde épouse fut la mère de deux de ses douze fils, Joseph, son préféré, et Benjamin, le dernier-né, dont la naissance entraîna la mort de Rachel.


End file.
